greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Entity
History Origin The Life Entity, also known as The Entity and as the White Entity, was a living sentient entity that was formed at the beginning of the universe and is the embodiment of life. It is not known whether the Entity was brought into the universe either by accident or by design with such a question not even being known to the likes of Krona. This Entity's existence came on the planet Earth which became the source of all life. After arriving on the barren world, it sealed itself beneath the magma of the world in order to hide where its entry into the universe began to affect the cosmos around it. The beings existence bestowed life across space and gave birth to living being itself. This meant that it retained a link to all life and any harm to it would fall upon the living. Through its influence, it led to the development of the Emotional Spectrum as well as numerous organisms. Of these first lifeforms, the Entity's power touched them and transformed them into different Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum. This saw the birth of the Ion Entity from Willpower, the Parallax Entity from Fear, the Predator Entity from Love, the Ophidian Entity from Avarice, the Butcher Entity from Rage, the Adara Entity from Hope and the Proselyte Entity from Compassion. In their early history, the Guardians of the Universe began to harness the Glow and eventually discovered the Entity. In order to protect it from being harmed, the Oans decided to hide the Entity and orchestrated their greatest lie on the universe. They claimed that all life began on Oa and hid the existence of the Entity as well as the importance of the planet Earth. As well as justifying their authority, it diverted attention from the earth to Maltus and Oa, thus making any speculation towards the origin of life was directed at the Guardians themselves, and all dangers associated with it as well. This went as far as preventing Humans from joining their Green Lantern Corps as they intended to hide their secret from the rest of the universe. The Blackest Night Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *In the Events of Flashpoint, Nekron's Black Lantern armies and the renegade Manhunters began devastating the cosmos with Earth being in the line of fire. Thus, the Guardians dispatched Abin Sur to Earth in order to retrieve the Life Entity to prevent its death and so that it could be relocated to Oa for safekeeping. In Issue 3, Abin Sur perishes in an attempt to deactivate a geo-bomb when his Power Ring depletes and when he dies he meets with his dead sister Arin Sur who urges him to live. At this point, the Life Entity breathes back life into Abin Sur who becomes a White Lantern and continues his mission on Earth. Trivia *Unlike Nekron or the Emotional Entities, the Life Entity has so far been given no name and was initially referred to as only "The Entity". Flashpoint: Abin Sur has the Oans calling it the "White Entity". See Also *Life Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Entity_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/the-entity/29-69566/ Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members Category:Emotional Embodiment